


The Two Sentence Fic

by accidentallybroken



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 14:47:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6614758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accidentallybroken/pseuds/accidentallybroken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For marsakat, because they give awesome feedback. Sorry if it's bad.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Two Sentence Fic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marsakat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsakat/gifts).



> For marsakat, because they give awesome feedback. Sorry if it's bad.

     Jan knew he was broken, and so did Tashi.

     But somehow, it didn't matter that he was broken to Tashi. 


End file.
